


Dark Phoenix

by LadyGinoza



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crossover, Death, Multi, Mutant, Psycho-Pass set in Marvels X-Men Universe, Supernatural Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGinoza/pseuds/LadyGinoza
Summary: Since the dawn of existence, there have always been moments when the course of history shifted. The conflict between the better and worst angels of our very nature, whose outcome will change our world so greatly there will be no going back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Sugo**

 

My whole life, I felt like an animal. I ignored my animal instincts. I ignored what I really am and I promised myself that I would never let that happen ever again but here I am starring at the results of having ignored my instincts. At the time, I knew what I had to do. I knew it was necessary, it was a sacrifice that needed to be made but I couldn’t do it. Deep down, I was hoping that things would get better. For once, I wanted to be optimistic, that the professor could make things alright. For once in my life I wanted to believe in something but I should have known better.

I have no reason to be optimistic. I’ve seen too much to know things never turn out well for the oppressed. It doesn’t matter what it is, the oppressed will always be faced with cruelty and destruction before things start to turn around for the better. As for mutants, it feels as if our battles have only gotten worst over the years and it will only continue to worsen before the tides turn. And the reality, many are going to die before things start getting better.

Mankind has always feared what it doesn’t understand and what they fear and don’t understand they destroy. It’s in those instances you see the true nature of mankind and in those hours they become some of histories darkest times. Everything is simply a chain of events that connect to each other and then crumbles down like a domino effect and as the last block falls you quickly realize how it could have all been prevented.

I’ve participated in so many wars in the past two centuries and although they were in different times, they were all the same. The cause, the reasoning, it was all the same. The end result only gets worst with each new war. The death tolls and the brutality are indescribable and I’m now looking at the manifestation of that said brutality. The desperation, the trauma, the insecurity, but most importantly the fear all bottled up into one soul until it can no longer hold it in and it explodes.

How did it come to this…?

The professor should have known but he too failed to see the threat that lurked behind those gentle green eyes. He believed that he could contain it but sometimes, when you cage the beast, the beast gets angry. He must have known it would have come to this. How could he not have known? Perhaps he hoped that he could contain the beast long enough to help calm its rage. That’s the mistake he made. The rage would never relinquish, it only accumulated with the years and because of that mistake, so many died.

It needs to end. It can’t continue like this…

Magneto’s view of the world is not acceptable but I can’t condone his thinking either. Is he wrong? Not really but is he right? He wants the same thing as the professor but he’s going at it the wrong way and his way just keeps on intensifying the existing conflict. If he had taken a step back and listened to reason, things would not be escalating as it is right now. All the deaths that have occurred within the last few hours could have been prevented.

The lives of non-mutant mean little to Magneto but considering the things he’s had to live through, can he be blamed? He’s simply the product of humanity’s darkest period. He was a Sonderkommando at Auschwitz for almost two years. He had to watch thousands of men, women and children walk to their deaths. He pulled their bodies from the gas chambers. He dug out their teeth so the Germans could take their gold. And, he carried them to the ovens, where he learned how to combine a child’s body with an old man’s to make them burn better. He saw his fellow workers buried alive under an avalanche of rotting corpses. He saw thousands of murdered people burning in giant outdoor pits. In that short amount of time, he saw at least a quarter million of dead human beings with his own eyes and he couldn’t save a single one.

I can still remember the day when the army marched on and freed the prisoners of Auschwitz like it was yesterday. In all my life, I had never seen anything so inhuman. The very sight of the concentration camp cannot be described but the sight will always be printed into my memories. Erik he called himself back then, was small and filthy. He reeked of death and the things he told me still echoes through my mind. He knows the true horror that comes with oppression and in his case, his oppression led to genocide. The man simply wishes to prevent a second Holocaust from ever happening again for our kind and yet he is perfectly fine in letting non-mutants die.

During the years, I’ve heard Magneto go on and on about how humans will one day round up all mutants and it will be the end of our kind. A complete extermination, down to the last mutant and only an ignorant would believe that such a future is impossible. That’s what people used to say before Hitler came into power. And then, the Jews and Romanians were rounded up but no one believed anything terrible would happen out of it until the genocide began and it was too late. It’s true. Nobody ever talks about it. They just do it. And one day, when the air is still and the night has fallen. They will come for you…

History repeats itself. No matter how hard you try. Mankind will always fall into the same vicious cycle and someone always has to pay.

“He’s lost!” Mika shouts as I try to ignore the raging chaos around me. My eyes fixated onto what was once a gentle soul.

“Get everyone out of here!” I order. “I’m the only one who can stop him.” I state.

“He’ll kill you!” Mika shouts back.

“Trust me. Now go.” I tell her and she nods but she can’t hide her uneasiness as she flies away and I return my gaze back onto Ginoza who is standing on top of a pile of rubble as various debris violently levitates around him.

The sound of screams and utter chaos is all I can hear as I look on at Ginoza in the distance. It almost feels surreal as I try to see that guy I had come to know back when things seemed much simpler. All I can see is a blinded rage but I can’t see that person anymore. All I can see is this beast that has now taken over and it needs to be stopped and I will be the one to do it. No one else should have to carry such a burden. It has to be me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sugo**

_\- 6 months earlier -_

“A massive attack in midtown Manhattan occurred today leaving hundreds dead and many more wounded by what seems to be an alien invasion. The situation was swiftly handled by S.H.I.E.L.D director Nick Fury as he dispatched a special unit to deal with the invasion and subdue the threat-”

I don’t say anything as I watch the people in the bar listen carefully at the news reporter. Everyone is so interested in the news as if it’s some sort of religion. Everyone just wants to know what the mighty S.H.I.E.L.D is up to. What other crazy things they do? It’s all laughable to be honest. The individuals within that organization are just a bunch of freaks. They’re no better than me or any other mutant and yet they’re praised by the public like a bunch of celebrities.

It’s not just S.H.I.E.L.D though. It just so happen that they’re the ones who end up making the top headline today but there’s also the group that calls themselves the Fantastic Four. That spider freak that goes by the name Spiderman isn’t any better. They’re all humans that have experienced some form of mutation. The only mutant within that organization that seems to actually get some backlash is that green beast they call the Hulk.

I guess you can say that I’ve grown bitter with how life is. To be honest, I preferred when I was wandering around the world not knowing who I was. Somehow, the unknown actually gave me peace and now that I know about the things I’ve done, I wish I could forget. No matter what, there’s no denying the fact that I’ve killed so many people but it was what I was good at. Jumping from one war to another, it was just easy. I didn’t question it, Sakuya didn’t question it but the more time we spent waging in other people’s wars, the more aggressive Sakuya became until his aggression revealed what we truly were. After that, things were never the same.

What do you do when you have two freaks of nature on your hands that just won’t die? What do you do when you sentence two men to death by a firing squad at ten hundred hours and they don’t die? What then? Neither did the Warden. His best decision was to keep us locked up in chains and that would have been our fate. To be locked up in a cage like animals. It would have been fitting but no living thing wants to be chained up so when someone comes with a bargain for your freedom and in return all they ask for is your service, you take it.

Thinking about all of that, if I could go back in time. I don’t know if I would take that offer. It sounded like a good idea at the time but life has been nothing but shit ever since. The world has changed but it hasn’t improved. It’s the same shit, just different people pulling the string. Two centuries and it’s been nothing but conflict and to be honest, I’m getting tired of fighting. It’s all I’ve ever done and at night I see the faces of those I’ve killed. The ones I was unable to save, all the while I keep on living.

Nature made me a freak. Mankind made me a weapon. And God, made it last too long and it doesn’t look like he plans on changing that any time soon.

I drop a twenty dollar bill on the table as I stand up. Removing my gaze from the tv screen that’s still talking about the incident that occurred in Manhattan and I wonder how long it will take for the government to start blaming someone in the middle east for the attack. That’s what they do, it’s what they always do and then they turn around and they call themselves glorious. Fighters of justice and that we live in a free country. There’s nothing free about it. Just more of the same.

I quietly make my way out of the dinner and as I step outside and start making my way towards my truck, a girl catches my attention. I’d say she’s in her late teens but she’s not very tall so she might be younger than what she seems.

“Hey! What are you doing!?” I ask as I walk up to my truck, catching her attention but she can’t hide her nervousness. What the hell was she trying to do?

“Nothing-”

“I’m not going to hurt you kid.” I quickly cut her off. By the looks of it, I’d be willing to bet that this girl is a runaway but if she is, she’s not a very smart one. She’s wearing a coat that goes down to her knees with a hood but it doesn’t seem to be very warm. The boots she’s wearing doesn’t look like they’re made for Canadian winter either. Needless to say, if she was trying to steal herself a ride by hiding into my trailer, she definitely would have froze on the road. “Trying to steal a ride?” I ask.

“Please don’t get mad. I need a ride but I don’t have any money so I was trying to hide into your trailer.” She says, clutching onto her bag. “Could I get a ride into the next town?” She asks.

I may be an animal but I can’t leave this girl in the middle of nowhere and then what? Where will she go without any money? I don’t want to think about it. I’ve seen enough horror to last two lifetimes to know how it will go. If I leave her here to fend for herself, what’s going to happen to her?

“Get in the truck.” I say as I grab her bag out of her hands and carefully lay it under the tarp. Making sure it won’t accidentally fall out of the trailer on the road.

Without a word, the girl quickly gets into the truck as if she’s afraid I might change my mind at any time if she takes too long. Once I’m satisfied and everything in the trailer is secured, I get into the truck and ignite the engine and I drive off.

“Where are you going?” I ask as I take the old highway.

“Does it matter…?” She answers so I was right. This kid ran away from home. She seems like a decent girl, I wonder what would drive her to flee.

“Got a name?” I ask.

“Rogue.” She answers as she takes off her leather gloves and rubs her hands together in order to warm them up.

“What kind of name is Rogue?” I ask as I turn up the heater and reach out to grab her hands to bring them closer to the heat when she quickly pulls away. “I’m not going to hurt you kid.” I assure her but she doesn’t budge and I relent. It’s only once my hands are back on the steering wheel that she brings her hands closer to the heater.

“It’s nothing personal. It’s just bad things happen when people touch my skin.” She shakes her head as she explains but that makes no sense unless she’s a mutant. If that’s the case, it would explain why she would run away from home. Not a lot of parents would accept their children becoming a mutant.

“You’re a mutant or something?” I ask as I take my eyes off the road briefly to look at her in order to study her expression for a bit and I return my attention back to the road.

“Something like that…” She admits. “Please don’t throw me out-”

“That makes two of us.” I gently cut her off. “You’re not the only mutant in the world.” I add.

“The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for two weeks. I can still feel him inside my head.” She says and that’s something altogether. I’ve never heard about something similar to that and I’ve seen my fair share of mutants along the years.

I’ve always seen myself as a curse. No matter what, I can’t die and I loathe it but at least I can touch people. I wish I could provide some comforting words to this kid but I can’t start to imagine how she must feel. If only there was a place for mutants like her, a place where they could be safe. A place where they could be understood.

“So… What kind of name is Wolverine?” She suddenly asks, her eyes glued onto my dog tags.

“My name is Sugo.” I reply back as I tuck my dog tags inside my shirt.

“Shimotsuki.” She responds back. “Shouldn’t you be wearing a seatbelt?” Shimotsuki asks after a bit of silence and before I can respond a large tree suddenly fell onto the road and before I could react, the truck slams into the tree sending me flying through the windshield as everything goes black.

**XXX**

* * *

 

**Chapter 2.5**

**Mika**

Some would say that I’ve probably lost my mind. Never in a million years would I have thought I’d ever see myself in this predicament. My whole life was already planned out. I knew what I wanted to do but all of that is gone now. I can never live a normal life. No one could possibly understand. Although my parents never blamed me for what happened, I just couldn’t stay. I wish none of this had ever happened.

It felt like a long time ago since I left Mississippi. I’ve been bumming rides every chances I was able to get, not knowing exactly where I was going. The last ride I got was when I was able to stow away in the back of a transport truck. I thought it might take me down south or perhaps New York but instead I ended up crossing the border into Canada. I didn’t know what I would do and then I met this guy. He seems rough around the edges but I’m not afraid of him. I know I should but I feel as if nothing can hurt me with him. Perhaps it’s because he says he’s a mutant too. After weeks of struggling on my own, I’ve finally found someone like me. Someone who isn’t going to judge me.

“So… What kind of name is Wolverine?” I ask when I catch a glimpse of the markings on his dog tag. It makes me wonder, was this man ever in the army? If so, how many years did he serve? He doesn’t look to be that old and yet the tags look somewhat tarnished.

“My name is Sugo.” He says in that same calm tone.

“Shimotsuki.” I say my name and maybe I shouldn’t tell him anything. It might be a bad idea but he’s the first one I’ve met who even wants to help a girl like me. “Shouldn’t you be wearing a seatbelt?” I ask and the next thing I know a loud crash fills the air and my body moves forward towards the dashboard and a white bag comes out to cushion my face. Not that it mattered. The impact still felt great and then everything was still.

A slight ringing in my ears is all I can here for a few seconds until everything goes quiet and my vision returns to normal. I shift my gaze towards my left only to find Sugo is no longer there and the windshield on the driver’s side is completely shattered. A few feet away, I can see him lying on the cold asphalt covered in snow.

I feel a warm tear roll down my cheek. After weeks of being alone, I thought perhaps I might have found someone who could help me. Someone that might have cared and just like that, he’s gone. I force myself to look away as I try to unbuckle the seatbelt but it won’t budge. I look up as I pull onto the seatbelt to try and get it to unbuckle when my eyes land onto the body of the man I had just befriended just moments ago. He had been lying there motionless only a few seconds ago and now he’s getting up as if nothing happened. It makes no sense. By all means, he should be dead.

I watch on as Sugo regains his footing and turns around to reveal a nasty facial wound but it’s not bleeding. Instead, the injury is healing and after a few seconds, it’s as if nothing happened. There’s no scar, no nothing. What is he?

“Hey kid!” He exclaims as he cracks his neck from side to side. “Are you okay?” He asks.

“I’m stuck!” I shout back and without another word he comes running towards the truck when suddenly he stops and moments later something bashes into him, sending his body flying to the other side of the road.

Sugo quickly gets back up and tackles his attacker who looks like a wild man. He’s got long messy black hair and is dressed rather poorly. He looks like a savage in the way that he’s fighting Sugo but the latter is no different as metal claws comes out from his knuckles and the two men keep on fighting each other. Both men gain massive injuries as I see blood fly in all directions only for their wounds to heal back only seconds after. Both seem to be equally match when the other man shoves both of his hands into Sugo’s guts and drives them upwards to his chest and he falls limp to the ground.

The enemy starts making his way towards the truck and I try to get the buckle to unstick but it just won’t give. I have to get away. If he gets to me, he’s going to kill me. If I touch him, will I hurt him like I did to Cody?

The disheveled man steps over the fallen tree and steps onto the hood of the truck when snow starts falling harder until I can no longer see anything until a bright red flash illuminates the snow and the mad man is no longer there. The door suddenly opens and a young man wearing a visor is the first I see and the snow lightens and I see a woman standing next to Sugo’s limp body.

“Don’t move!” The man orders as he touches his visor and a bright red laser shoots out of it, cutting the buckle that was keeping me trap inside the truck. “It’s alright, you’re safe now.” He says as he quickly helps me out of the truck.

“Let go!” I say before running towards Sugo and hoping that he’s somehow still alive.

“You need to come with us. It’s not safe.” The man in the visor says as I drop down to my knees beside Sugo’s body.

“I’m not going anywhere without him.” I say.

“We’re not leaving anyone behind.” The man says and he lifts Sugo’s body over his shoulder and I follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ginoza**

If humans weren’t enough as is. With them hunting mutants down as if we’re some sort of disease that needs to be captured immediately. We have our own kind who’s trying to do the same. Sometimes I wonder how far Magneto will go and the thought of it terrifies me. The chaos he brings, the damages that he causes is only further fueling those who are against us. He’s not helping our cause nor is he helping those who desperately need help.

It’s a good thing that the professor was able to detect these two. Who knows what would have happened to them but nothing makes sense. As unpredictable Magneto might be, he’s never tried to plain up assassinate a mutant before. Sabretooth is one of his and he clearly tried to kill that man and who knows what he would have done to that girl if we hadn’t gotten to them when we did.

We come into this world alone, and we leave the same way. The time we spend in between... Time spent alive, sharing, learning... Together... Is all that makes life worth living but so few even get to have that. So many mutants are left to fend for themselves in isolation all because the majority don’t understand.

“What do you think Magneto wants with them?” Kougami ask as I examine that man’s integrity on the monitor. It’s unbelievable. I surely wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it for myself. His whole skeleton is composed of an indestructible metal alloy also known as Adamantium but he wasn’t born with it. It was surgically grafted onto his entire skeleton. The sheer amount of pain he must have endure would make it impossible for him to survive such a procedure in the first place. Even if he is a mutant. His internal organs would have collapsed under the intense pain. By all means, this man should be dead.

“One thing at a time Shinya. Right now, the priority is to make sure both are in good health.” The professor says and I agree. We can try to figure out what Magneto is up to once both of them are well. The girl seems to be okay. She’s a little shaken but other than that, she’s fine. However, she does have quite a unique ability that leaves me wondering if she might be a possible target for Magneto. It could be possible. We never know with that man.

“You coming?” Kougami asks, taking me out of my thoughts.

“In a moment Shinya. I need Nobuchika to do something for me first.” The professor says. “There’s also something I need to discuss with Nobuchika in private.” He adds when Kougami wasn’t leaving. After a bit, he nods and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

“You want me to go check up on that man?” I ask as I turn away from the monitor.

“Yes if you don’t mind.” He confirms.

No, I don’t mind. I don’t mind caring for the injured and the ill down in the ward below the institute. It’s the only time where I feel as if I’m alone. Nothing to bother me all the while I’m still contributing some good for the others. But I am tired. The voices just won’t stop. They’re always there in my head and they just won’t quiet down.

“I know what it’s like Nobuchika. It will get better. That I promise and I will be here to guide you every step of the way.” The professor voices out, jolting me out of my thoughts.

“No. No you don't know what it's like to be afraid to shut your eyes. To be trapped inside your own head.” I reply back.

“Oh, but I think I do. It wasn't so long ago, that I was plagued by voices of myself. All their suffering. All their pain. Their secrets.” He says but it’s not the same. I’m not like him; my powers are not like his. I can’t just hear voices inside my head.

“I'm afraid one day I am going to hurt someone.” I admit and I’d rather die before I allow myself to hurt anyone because of my powers. I don’t want anyone to die because of me.

“Everyone fears that which they do not understand. You will learn to control your powers. And when you do, you'll have nothing to fear.” The professor adds and I hope he’s right. It’s true I’m able to control my powers better now since I came here but the more I learn to control them, the stronger they seem to become. Every step forward I take in progress, it feels like my powers are forcing me to take three steps back. I don’t feel like I’m making any progress at all and that alone frightens me.

My biggest fear in the world is that one day my powers will become too great and I won’t be able to control them. The sheer power will be overwhelming and not even the professor will be able to help me then.

“Once you’ve finished with the check up. You should leave the institute for a bit and have some fun.” The professor tells me and with that, he turns his chair and I open the door for him to leave.

Maybe he’s right. Maybe I’m simply overthinking about everything but I just can’t help but worry. Everyone has their own struggles. Even the new girl has her own concerns and issues. After all, she can’t touch anyone without causing them and herself harm. Everyone is unique and we all have our struggles. That’s why we’re all here in the first place. I honestly don’t know what would have become of me if I had never met the professor. I probably would have killed someone by now if not for him and for that I’m thankful.

I shut down the monitor before leaving the room, making my way through the mansion as I observe the people around me. All of them are filled with pain and anxiety. Knowing that I’m not the only one who’s suffering is almost soothing but I can’t help but feel selfish for even thinking such a thing. I shouldn’t find comfort in other people’s misery and yet it makes me feel as if I’m not alone.

I force myself to stop thinking as I enter the elevator and go down to the ward and as I go down, the many voices start to fade away until I can no longer hear anything. The moment I reach the bottom, the elevator doors open and I feel a sense of peace around me. There’s just something soothing when there’s nothing but silence filling the air. On many occasions I’ve tried to convince the professor to allow me to stay underground but he won’t hear of it. He’s convinced that with time, he will be able to help me overcome this mountain. I want to believe him. I really do.

I exit the elevator and make my way down the hall towards the ward and there he is. I approach his motionless body and I start to inspect the injuries he received to his head only to find that there’s nothing there. I quickly switch to his chest, removing the gauzes that are clearly covered in blood but there’s no wound. Not even a hint that there was something there. If I hadn’t seen those lacerations myself when he was first brought here, I wouldn’t believe what I’m seeing right now.

“Professor!” I called out in my mind as I touch where there should be a punctured wound when suddenly the body of the man lunges forward and grabs my neck.

I feel his fingers digging into my neck as he pushes me against the wall as I struggle to breath, my eyes locked onto his and what I see frightens me. His eyes are filled with rage, almost like a wild animal and then just as suddenly he had grabbed me, he lets go of his grip of my neck and I fall to the floor gasping for air and he runs off.

“What’s wrong Nobuchika?” I hear the professor ask with much concern.

“He’s awake.” I reply back, letting out a few cough as I try to ignore the pain towards my neck.

“Are you alright?” The professor asks, unable to hide the concern in his tone.

“Yeah but he’s loose.” I say as I rise back up to my feet.

“Come to the conservatory room. I’ll handle it from here.” He tells me but he should be careful. This man, he’s different from anything I’ve ever seen before. He’s wild and unpredictable.

**XXX**

* * *

 

**Chapter 3.5**

**Sugo**

Where am I?

What happened?

Rogue… Where is she? The last thing I remember we were attacked by Sakuya and she was trapped inside of the truck. I tried to help her but Sakuya was persistent and he beat me. I was distracted, all I was thinking about was Rogue and he took advantage of that. He never fails to show up at the worst possible time.

I have to find her. I don’t know where I am or who that was just now but none of that matters. I have to find her. I can’t allow the things that happened to me, to happen to her. I have to protect her. I don’t know why I feel that way but I have to. I feel as if I’m all she’s got now and somehow, I feel as if I have a purpose once again.

_Where are you going...?_

I suddenly hear a faint voice forcing me to stop as I look around to try and see where that voice might have come from but I see nothing. The voice however is familiar. I’ve heard that voice before but where. I look around one more time before starting to run again and I take a left turn down another hall.

_You’re going the wrong way..._

I hear the voice again and once again I stop and I turn around and I start walking back to the previous hall and I hear a door open at the end of the hall. I cautiously walk up only to see that it’s an elevator and as I enter, the door suddenly closes and the elevator starts going up on its own and minutes later it stops and the doors open and now I’m even more confused. I exit the elevator with caution; the marble floor is cold on my bare feet with each step I take. A familiar scent catches my attention and that comforts me a little knowing that she is in fact here so at least I’m on the right track as I start making my way towards the scent when suddenly a door creeks open.

_This way..._

The same voice says and I don’t know why I comply. I don’t know why I walked through the door leading into a room composed of nothing but glass walls dressed in simple furniture, occupied by a single man sitting in a wheel chair.

“Good morning Sugo. I'm Charles Xavier. Would you like some breakfast?” He suddenly says and I know I’ve heard that name before but I can’t remember where or when. I’ve seen this man before. I know I have.

“Where am I?” I ask as I step cautiously deeper into the room, looking around as if somehow the glass windows will give me some answers.

“Westchester, New York. My people brought you here for medical attention.” He answers and that makes no sense. Exactly how long was I out? There’s no way I got here from Alberta within a few hours.

“I don't need medical attention.” I quickly state.

“Yes, of course.” Charles replies back in a rather sarcastic tone as if he doesn’t believe me or something.

“Where is she?” I ask as I look down at the crippled bald man.

“Rogue? She’s here. She’s fine.” He tells me. I find that highly unlikely. I won’t believe it until I see her with my own two eyes.

The sound of the door opening catches my attention as a woman enters followed by a man who doesn’t seem to know how to wear shades. He probably thinks he’s somewhat edgy for wearing dorky looking shades indoors.

“I'd like you to meet Shion Karanomori, also called Storm. This is Shinya Kougami, also called Cyclops.” Charles informs me as the two individuals come closer and shades extends his hand for me to shake. If he thinks we’ll be buddies, he’ll have another thing coming. “They saved your life.” Charles adds and that is rather laughable.

They saved my life? Does this man think that I needed any saving? If he does, he must be even dumber then he looks when suddenly a scent catches my attention and another enters the room. It’s the guy I saw earlier. Unlike the others, he doesn’t say hello or anything, he just walks past me and stands next to the bald man.

“I believe you already met Nobuchika Ginoza. You are in my School for the Gifted for Mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto.” He casually adds and the more words that come out from this guy’s mouth, the more idiotic he sounds.

“What's a Magneto?” I ask, not really caring for the answer. It’s all just so laughable but at least I’ve got something nice to look at in the meantime.

“A very powerful mutant. He believes that a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabretooth.” He explains and now I just want to laugh. Is that how Sakuya calls himself now? Sabretooth? Just when I thought he couldn’t possibly get any worst, he does. But then again, should it really surprise me?

“What do they call you? "Wheels"? This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.” I shoot back towards the bald man and I receive a pair of judgemental eyes from Nobuchika for that comment.

I turn around to walk out when I’m face to face with Shades but he doesn’t move. He just stands there with a smug look on his face.

“You wanna get outta my way?” I demand as I grab the collar of his shirt but that smug look on his face remains as he looks past me as if waiting to hear what the bald man will say.

“And where will you go Sugo?” Charles asks not that it matters to him nor is it his business. “How long has it been Sugo? You’ve been going from places to places. Unable to find a place where you belong due to what you are. Allow me to help you.” He adds and I release Shade’s collar and I look back at the bald man.

“How would you know?” I ask.

“We met you and I. A very long time ago when I was much younger and not crippled into this chair.” He admits but I still don’t recall. I’ve met many people in my lifetime so perhaps we’ve met. His scent is familiar but I simply can’t recall. “We may speak later Sugo. Nobuchika here will show you to your room. If you choose to stay, you will have a place to call home.” He adds.

Nobuchika walks past me and I follow him into the hall. Not bothering to speak as we walk through this big whole mansion leading to a grand staircase. We climb up and I catch a few glimpse of children here and there as we walk down a long hall when Nobuchika suddenly stops and opens a door revealing a fully furnished bedroom combined with its own bathroom. Not too shabby.

“I think you'll be comfortable here.” He tells me as he enters and turns a lamp on to illuminate the room slightly.

“Where's your room?” I ask as I look around a bit before turning my gaze towards him as my eyes catch glimpse of the bruises around his neck.

“Down the hall next to Kougami.” He tells me and adds, “Rogue is beside yours if that brings you any comfort.”

“I’m sorry for earlier.” I admit as I step closer, shortening the distance between us. “Does it hurt?” I ask as I gently cup his neck where the bruises are more prominent.

“It’s fine.” He answers before backing away from my touch. “If you need anything, I’ll be down the hall with Kougami.” He adds rather dismissively as if he’s trying to act as if nothing happened.

“Is that your gift? Putting up with that guy?” I ask as I turn around and start inspecting the room and I’m not sure if I can get used to this. Everything in here is so grand. Even the closet speaks of wealth and I wonder where Charles even got the funds to afford a place like this.

“Actually, I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind.” Nobuchika admits, catching my curiosity.

“Really? What kind of things?” I ask playfully and just as I finished speaking, the closet door suddenly closed shut behind me.

“All kinds of things. I also have some telepathic ability.” He further informs me and that’s something else.

“Like the Professor?” I ask.

“Nowhere near that powerful. But he's teaching me to develop it.” He states and it doesn’t surprise me. What are the odds of finding another mutant with similar powers as yourself? Sakuya and I are brothers and although our powers are similar, they’re still not exactly the same. I wonder with time, if Nobuchika might become even stronger than the professor.

“I'm sure he is. It explains why you’re his favourite.” I point out.

“The professor has no favourite.” He quickly objects.

“Everyone always has a favourite whether they want to admit it or not. Nothing wrong with that. It’s simply human nature.” I say as I approach Nobuchika and add, “So read my mind.”

“I'd rather not.” Nobuchika objects.

“C'mon. You afraid you might like it?” I ask playfully and Nobuchika gives me a gentle smile.

“I doubt it.” He answers.

“The things you’d probably see might scare you.” I state and that’s the truth. After regaining my memories, I’m still left with some blanks but I haven’t tried to piece out the puzzle. Considering the things I’ve been able to remember, I don’t think I want to remember more. Certain things are worth forgetting.

Nobuchika looks at me as if he’s trying to discover something. Or perhaps he’s debating with himself about something. Needless to say, he seems to be gone elsewhere until he lifts his hands on each side of my head. His expression just became serious and blank from emotion for a few seconds until he suddenly takes a step back. His expression clearly troubled.

“What did you see?” I dare ask and he looks at me with worried eyes. Perhaps there’s even a bit of fear within them and confusion.

“Something you only see in horror movies.” He tells me and I think I know what he saw. It could have been anything else but that. That piece of me, it’s not something that should be seen ever again. I wish he didn’t have to see that. I wish I didn’t have to see that.

“Gino, is everything alright?” A voice snaps us out of our thoughts only to see that it’s just shades.

Nobuchika doesn’t say anything as he walks out of the room. He doesn’t look at Shinya, he just walks past him in all haste but the guy remains in the door way, just looking at me. I’m pretty sure that riled him up pretty good. I’m no idiot. I know there’s something going on between those two.

“You going to tell me to stay away from your guy?” I say.

“If I had to do that, he wouldn't be my guy.” He quickly responds back with that same smug expression. At least he’s got the right idea but there’s something I just can’t like about him. He’s just so full of himself.

“Well, then I guess you've got nothing to worry about, do ya, Cyclops?” I shoot back.

“It must burn you up that a boy like me saved your life, huh? Gotta be careful. I might not be there next time.” He quickly counters back and I just want to wack him across the head. He’s just so full of himself, as if he’s this all mighty thing when in reality he’s not. I’ll give it to him for the fact that he’s got a good looking guy as a lover though. Nobuchika is quite easy on the eyes but it’s not going to last. “Oh, and Sugo. Stay away from Gino.” He adds before closing the door.


End file.
